The Case of Parenthood
by gromit41187
Summary: *Sequel to Case of the Domestics*
1. Chapter 1

"Charlotte."

"Hm?" I moaned rolling over and snuggling deeper into my pillow. It was then I heard a shrill crying and groaning, I threw the blanket back and pushed myself into a sitting position. Sherlock was rocking back and forth looking down at me, Bryna in his arms. "What?"

"She won't quiet down."

"Have you checked her diaper?" He gave me a terrified look. I huffed and pushed myself out of bed. I took her from him and walked slowly upstairs to the nursery to change her, Sherlock following me. "You know, you're going to have to learn to do this on your own."

"It's messy."

"Coming from the man who pokes around at murder scenes with dead bodies. Bryna, your daddy is strange," I yawned laying her carefully down onto the changing table. "Hand me a clean nappy please." He placed one on the table as I unsnapped Bryna's onesie. "What time is it?"

"Almost six," he said over my shoulder.

"So much for getting back to sleep then."

"You can go back to bed for a bit," he said as I handed him the dirty one with the wipes I used.

"I'll go lay on the couch, but I won't be able to get a proper sleep now. I'm really quite shocked she slept for most of the night." Sherlock gave the slightest of twinges. "When did she wake up?"

"Briefly around one."

"And she went back to sleep?" I asked as I finished dressing her again. "I would have thought she'd want to be fed."

"Do you forget pumping after dinner?"

"Oh yea…"

"It's been a week Charlotte. I'm sure I can handle heating a bottle up," he chuckled.

"Coming from the man who can't handle changing a nappy yet," I said making a face at Bryna who blinked up at me.

"You know, if you're this tired, then maybe we should just come right home after Bryna's check-up."

"No, I need to stop by the pub and pick up something. It'll take two seconds, I swear."

"That's what you always say and then you end up talking to everyone forever and two hours later, we're finally leaving." I glared at him as I wrapped Bryna in her blanket. "Don't give me that look. It's true and you know it. Then there's the fact that if we take Bryna in, everyone at the pub is going to run over and crowd her and want to hold her and while being out in public is good to build up her immune system, do you really want to introduce her to the pub atmosphere so early? I propose either I go pick whatever it is up or have Mary bring it home with her."

"Daddy thinks he's so clever," I cooed at Bryna as I picked her carefully up off the changing table. "Do whatever you think you must. I'm going to feed her downstairs so I can watch telly."

"Yes Charlotte," he drawled and even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was making some sort of face at me. "I'm going to go walk Gladstone."

"Fine."

"Need anything before I go?" he asked as he followed me down the steps.

"Nope. At least nothing that couldn't wait until you get back. I am going to jump in the shower upon your return."

"Ok," he said as I situated myself in his arm chair, propping my feet up on the ottoman I bought while I was pregnant. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead before calling Gladstone to him and hooking the leash and leaving the flat.

I fed Bryna and then settled her on my chest as I watched some mindless telly, throwing the blanket from the ottoman over the two of us. I ended up dozing off slightly, which was fine until an unfamiliar cough woke me up, startling me and thus startling Bryna out of her sleep. I carefully adjusted her to jiggle in my arms, trying to quiet her and look over to the door to see the stern frame of Sherlock's mother standing there with a tiny smile on her thin face.

"I would have expected to hear from you and my son that my granddaughter had been born rather than Mycroft."

"Oh," I said realization dawning on me that I had missed making that phone call. "I'm sorry. It was a bit unexpected."

"So I heard," she said as she looked around the flat. "I'm not upset with you darling. Sherlock really should have informed me, but I know my son all too well and would not be lying when I say that it doesn't surprise me in the least he himself didn't call me. He didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend." I nodded my head in agreement as Bryna continued to fuss. "May I?"

"Um, yea," I said as she walked over and I carefully passed over the wriggling bundle. Mrs. Holmes sat down in the chair opposite me and cooed down at Bryna who was still whimpering. "Would you like some tea? I can put the kettle on."

"That would be lovely," she said with a smile as Bryna seemed to quiet the longer she held her. "You said Bryna right?"

"Yes."

"It fits. Is she a good baby?"

"So far," I said as I filled the electric boiler with water and turned it on. I pulled down the tea things and set about the kitchen. "Knock on wood, she's not fussy."

"And how's my son?"

"More than helpful. He's gotten up with her in the middle of the night a few times. I'd say she has him ensnared. It's shocking to be honest."

"Good. I'm glad. I'd hate for him to be his usual self." I brought out the tea for her and placed it on the side table next to the chair. "Thank you. And this flat is suitable for you?"

"Yes of course," I sighed as I sat down.

"I would think you'd want a proper house."

"Not at all. I like living here."

"Do you plan on more children?"

"I kind of just want to get through the first one first before that discussion happens. Your son never exactly wanted children to begin with, let alone a relationship, so I think there's a lot both him and I have to get used to. But as his mother, you should know all this."

"I do," she replied.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because I want to hear your thoughts. I've been hearing my sons' thoughts for years. You are new to the family, a new perspective so to speak, one I wish to hear from."

"Why?"

"Because I happen to like you. And since you are important to my son and the mother of my granddaughter it comes without saying that I want your opinion on things."

"Well ok then," I chuckled not sure whether I should be flattered or concerned about this fact.

"Though I must suggest you do something about the access to this flat. My assumption is that her room is upstairs?" I nodded unsure where she was going. "I will have to talk to your land lord about renovating something."

"We have a security system."

"Which you seem to not set. Sherlock is not here and I was able to just walk right in, no problem what so ever."

"And if you weren't holding my daughter right now, our dog would be on you in less than five seconds," Sherlock said from the doorway. We both turned to see him standing there, Gladstone at his feet watching his mother with all the intensity he could muster. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my granddaughter and daughter-in-law."

"Charlotte and I aren't married."

"Might as well be," his mother smirked. "Thank you for the phone call."

"I didn't phone you," he replied as he hung his jacket up on the back of the door along with Gladstone's leash.

"Sarcasm Sherlock," I muttered.

"I'm glad someone can translate for you," his mother said giving me a wink as he glowered at the two of us.

"You came, you saw, now leave," Sherlock huffed.

"Sherlock!" I snapped shocked by his rudeness to his own mother. He avoided my look and kept eye contact with his mother.

"What?"

"Knock it off, right now."

"Why?"

I glared at him, "She's your mother and we were having a nice conversation before you interrupted." I saw his jaw clench and rolled my eyes, standing up. "Is it safe for me to go shower?"

"If you must," he huffed. I looked over at Mrs. Holmes.

"Fine by me darling," she smiled. I walked over to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be nice, I'll be right out."

"I make no guarantees," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile.

"I mean it," I hissed walking back to our bathroom.

I undressed quickly and for as much as I would have loved to just stand under the warm jet stream of the shower and just enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment, I knew I couldn't be too long if I didn't want bloodshed in my living room. I had no clue what leaving Sherlock alone with his mother would result in. I dressed and towel dried my hair the best I could before heading back out to them. Sherlock was alone, Bryna sitting in her swing while he tapped away on his computer.

"Where's your mum?" I asked.

"Left."

I picked up my mug and took a sip of the now cold tea, "You weren't rude and made her leave did you?"

"Of course not. She had an appointment, this was merely a side-stop on her way since it's at the college," he huffed. "Said she would talk to you later."

I yawned and sat down in the chair opposite him. "Are we almost ready to go then?"

"I suppose."

"Ok, I'll start getting Bryna's things together," I said pushing myself back up out of the chair.

"Why is it again you want to stop at the pub?" he called.

"I had Billy marinate steaks for dinner tonight. Remember John and Mary are coming up?"

"Yes I remember."


	2. Chapter 2

"What time did John say they were coming up for dinner?" I asked Sherlock when he walked back through the kitchen, Gladstone running ahead of him and to his water bowl.

"Six."

"Ok. Are you staying down here or going upstairs?" He gave me a quizzical look. "I want to shower quick so you'd need to keep an eye on Bryna while I do so."

"You took a shower this morning."

"I know I did, but I have baby spittle on me and I'm all sweaty and gross. I just want to freshen up a bit."

"I got her, go ahead."

"Thanks," I said kissing him on the cheek as I walked by him.

A half hour later I walked out, toweling my hair to see Sherlock sitting in his chair, Bryna cradled in one hand and his laptop sitting on the arm of the chair in the other. He was talking quietly to her as she seemed to doze peacefully next to him. He looked up when I paused in the arch way and I gave him a wink before headed back to our bathroom. I hung up the towel and turned back out to the kitchen to start cooking. I opened the fridge up and looked for what I wanted. Arms snaked around my waist and lips pressed against my neck.

"Why hello," I chuckled turning to look at Sherlock. He moved to close the fridge, sliding me out of the way and pinning me up against the closed door, his lips meeting my mine. I let him kiss me, our lip molding together until I could pull away enough. "Sherlock."

"Hm?" he replied moving to kiss my neck again.

"I have to cook dinner and Bryna is in the living room alone," I said.

"She's asleep in her basinet and Gladstone is keeping an eye on her."

"I still have to cook dinner Sherlock."

"We'll order take-out. John and Mary won't mind."

I pushed him back, "How about later, ok?" He huffed at me. I reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Rain-check, promise."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen and up the steps to what I was assuming was his at home lab. I rolled my own and went back to what I was doing in the fridge, pulling out the steak I had left to marinade.

John and Mary came up a half hour later and I pointed John to the lab when he gave me a confused look. He nodded and headed up the steps.

"Ten minutes!" I yelled after him.

"Got it."

"Is someone throwing a tantrum again?" Mary chuckled as she pulled down plates from the cupboard.

"Only a little one," I sighed. "He wanted sex when I got out of the shower and I told him no, to wait until later. Plus, I'm not exactly feeling up to it right now so soon after Bryna." She nodded her head in understanding having heard the conversation before. "Trust me, I can't wait for my libido to come back, but right now it's on hiatus."

"Where is the little darling anyway?" Mary asked as she set the table.

"Sleeping in her basinet," I said putting the last touches on dinner.

John came down followed by Sherlock which kind of shocked me. Normally I would have to go up and pry him away from whatever he was working on.

"Smells delicious as always Charlie," John said smiling at me. "I will be right back. I forgot something down in the flat I wanted to give the two of you."

"What was the point of me following you down here then?" Sherlock grumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. I grabbed the bottle of wine I had cooling in the fridge and placed that along with my corkscrew and four glass in front of him.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said with a smile.

"And what if I do?" His question received another glare before he finally reached for the bottle.

"Aw Charlie, you have him trained so well," Mary chuckled.

"It's a clever illusion," I muttered as Sherlock made a face at her.

"Oh, did I tell you that John's sister is going to be in the wedding party?"

"No, you did not," I replied. "And Jody right? Just the three of us?"

"Yea, small wedding party. John's having Sherlock and my brothers for the groomsmen," Mary replied. "And I already spoke with George, he's ok if we end the night of my bachelorette party at the pub as long as you don't have a problem with it."

"Fine with me," I agreed. Mary and I placed the food on the table and a few minutes later John reappeared. He gave me a smile and handed me a gift bag before sitting down next to Mary. "Am I to open this prior to us eating or wait?"

"Open it now," Mary smiled as she took a sip of wine. I looked at Sherlock to see if he had an opinion.

"I already know what it is so go ahead before I tell you," he said as he started dishing out food. I rolled my eyes and reached into the bag to discover a three picture frames. I lifted them carefully out and shoved the empty bag in Sherlock's face and turned them over to look at them.

The first one was a picture I had already seen. The one John had taken on his phone of me and Sherlock while I was still pregnant. I smiled at it. I had been meaning to get it framed myself but had yet to get around to it. The next was from the hospital and was Sherlock holding Bryna and me looking over his shoulder. The last one was one of Gladstone fast asleep next to me and Bryna on the couch.

"Where'd this one come from?" I asked holding it up.

"Sherlock," John answered. I looked at Sherlock who gave me a ghost of smile before going back to eating his food. "Mary mentioned she hasn't seen very many family pictures or anything of the three of you and I figured since I had a few, we'd get them framed so you can hang them up."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you. Thank you both. It means a lot," I said walking out to the living room to put them on the desk so I could hang them up later.

Bryna woke up halfway through dinner. Sherlock was kind enough to get up and get her before sitting back down at the table while the rest of us finished eating. When I finished I got up and walked out to sit in the living room to feed her. Mary followed me, John having offered for him and Sherlock to clean up. I couldn't see, but was pretty sure that it was just John. As long as it got cleaned up and I didn't have to do it, I didn't really care at this point. Mary and I sat and talked more of the wedding which was slowly approaching while she played with Bryna.

I sat myself down in the desk chair across from Sherlock and watched him as he read the paper. I had just finished cleaning up and changing from baby vomit for the millionth time it felt. The culprit was now settled in her swing, a seemingly content one month old.

"What's the problem?"

"Hm?" I asked.

Sherlock folded the paper and crossed his hands in front of him, watching me carefully. "You have an inquiring look on your face. What's the problem?"

"Let's go out tonight," I said leaning forward to rest my chin in my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go out," I replied.

"And where would you want to go? There aren't very many baby friendly outtings we can do."

I rolled my eyes. "Babysitter. I just want to go out the two of us, like a date. Which, we've never had a proper one so we should that." He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?"

"Why does it matter we've never been on a proper date before? We've been out ourselves on multiple occasions and that seems to be fine with you."

"We've been to the pub, which I own so it's more like work than a date, the lab and the Yard, which is basically where you work half the time. The only other time we go out is when we walk Gladstone together and that's if you decide to come with. I'm talking about a real romantic outing, just the two of us."

"I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm in the middle of something."

"What are you in the middle of? You're not on any cases at the moment."

"I have experiments going upstairs," he said simply.

"Seriously? Come on, let's go out. Be a normal couple for once."

"We are far from a normal couple."

My jaw clenched, "I know that, but it's fun to pretend. Besides, if I don't get out of this flat soon, you'll have a very personal case to deal with."

"Why is it so important to go out?" he asked watching me carefully.

"Why can't you just humor me for once and do something I'm asking instead of throwing a big fuss about it because it's normal and boring?" I snapped. "I want to go out. What's so hard to understand?"

"Then call Mary."

"I don't want to go out with Mary," I said through gritted teeth. "I want to go out with you. Again, why is that so hard to comprehend in your brilliant mind?"

He leaned back in his chair and I could see he was choosing his next words carefully. Finally he sighed, "What would you want to do."

"Dinner and a movie," I suggest, relaxing slightly at the thought that he might actually be giving in.

"We can do that here, why go out and do it?" So much for that…

"Because it gets me out of this bloody flat," I snarled.

"Why are you getting upset?" he asked, confusion on his face. I slammed the chair back and stood up. I meant to walk away, but he grabbed my arm stopping me. I refused to turn around to look at him. "Charlotte, I'm just trying to understand why you're making a huge deal out of this. You've never cared before."

I felt my eyes start prickling with angry tears and tried to blink them away. "I told you, I need out of this bloody flat. I am going stir crazy having been cooped up here for the past few months. I am sick of sitting around doing nothing besides making short appearances at my pub and taking care of a newborn-"

"You're the one who wanted-"

"Don't even finished that," I snapped pulling my arm from his grasp and turning to glare at him. "If I ever hear the rest of those words come out of your mouth, I am gone. We made the decision together so don't you EVER put it on me for having to do something you never wanted to do."

He froze, shock apparent on his face. I grabbed my purse from the hook and stomped down the steps and out of the flat, slamming doors behind me. Without thinking, I threw my hand out for a cab and rattled off the first address that came to mind. The cabbie barely pulled away when the tears finally started.


	3. Chapter 3

The cabbie gave me the total when he pulled up. I handed him a few bills before I got out and stood in front of the large town home, unsure of how was to proceed or if the occupant was even home. I stole my nerves and walked up the walk to the door. I knocked and was greeted a few minutes later by her housekeeper.

"Is Mrs. Holmes here?" I asked quietly, my throat tight from the held back tears.

"Who's asking?" the housekeeper asked narrowing her eyes at my disheveled look. I was far from properly dressed to be out in public.

"Charlie."

"She's on the phone, but come in and I'll be sure she comes down when she's done," the housekeeper said doing a complete 180 when she realized who I was. "Where's master Holmes and the wee one?"

"Home," I said shortly hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Ah, well have a seat and madam will be right down."

"Thanks," I muttered walking into the sitting room and sitting in one of the chairs. I looked around the room as I waited and smiled a bit to myself when I saw our picture sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. I stood back up and walked over to it and to look at the other pictures as well.

The one of the three of us was the one John had sneakily taken at the hospital. The next was one of just Bryna that I had given her and another of me and Sherlock when I was pregnant, also from John. There were others set up, most of which contained younger pictures of Sherlock and Mycroft. I barely heard the footsteps approaching behind me.

"Charlotte? What brings you- oh dear," Mrs. Holmes hurried over and wrapped me in a tight hug. She had barely gotten her last sentence out when I had burst into tears. "Trudy, some tea please."

"Yes madam."

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered a few minutes later when I was able to breath.

"Nonsense," she said handing me a tissue before making me sit down on the love seat next to her. "Now tell me what my idiotic son did to upset you."

"We had a fight."

"Typical with him," she rolled her eyes. "What about?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself, "I wanted to go out and he was giving me issues about it. Him and I have never been on an honest to goodness date before. We just kind of fell into the relationship and then Bryna happened out of nowhere. All I wanted was to just get out of the flat for one night, just the two of us, nothing extravagant. He didn't seem to understand and when I tried to explain that I need to get out and have some adult time with him, he turns it around on me like I'm the only one who made the decision about wanting Bryna. I told him that if I ever hear him actually say it, I'm gone."

"He told you he didn't want Bryna?" she asked, aghast at the very thought of it.

"No. I stopped him and I know he didn't mean it. He loves Bryna. I see it daily whenever he looks at her. But for him to even think about saying it, hurts and that's not something I want to deal with. It makes it sound too real, especially since part of me knows he never wanted kids or a relationship to begin with." I blew my nose. "I left before anything else came out of either of our mouths."

"Does he know you came here?" I shook my head. "He didn't try to follow you?"

"He would have had to pack up Bryna or have someone come up to watch her. I was out of the flat before I think it even hit him I left. I think I kind of shocked him when I threatened to leave him."

"Yea, that would probably do it," she said nodding her head. "I'm surprised he didn't try calling you."

I ducked my head, "I left my phone at the flat."

"That would explain it then," she said giving me a small smile as she patted my hand. "Don't worry, all couples fight and say silly things to each other. All will be forgiven." I nodded, wiping my nose again. "Let's have some tea and after you've calmed down a bit, if he hasn't called me, we'll call him. How's that sound?"

"Ok," I mumbled.

* * *

*Mary's POV*

I walked up the steps, flipping through my notebook for the wedding. John hadn't been very helpful and I wanted Charlie's opinion. I got to their upper landing to see Sherlock pacing in the living room.

"Knock, knock," I greeted. "Where's that lovely girlfriend of yours at?"

"Oh thank…listen," he said sweeping Bryna up out of her swing and holding her out to me. I set the notebook down and took her, quickly adjusting my grasp so I wouldn't drop her. "I need you to watch Bryna."

"Why? Where's Charlie?" I asked confused as he hurried around the room grabbing his coat and scarf.

"I don't know."

"What?" I gasped shocked by his answer. He always knew where Charlie was and what she was doing. That was when I saw the frantic look in his eye. "What do you mean you don't know? She didn't get kidnapped again did she?"

"No."

"Then why don't we know where she is?" I asked as I rocked Bryna. "Did something happen?"

"She left."

"Why?" I pressed.

"She got upset and left. I have no clue where she went."

"Sherlock," I said sternly. He stopped and looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. "Sit down, calm down and we'll figure this out, ok?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down in his chair by the fireplace. I carefully sat down across from, Bryna shifting a bit as I settled myself in the chair. Gladstone walked over and sat down in front of Sherlock, watching him.

"Now what happened? Did you two have a fight?" I asked gently.

"I suppose," he sighed.

"About what?"

"She wanted to go out tonight and I wasn't being very agreeable-"

"Normal with you." He glared at me. "Sorry. Go on."

"She got upset and I was trying to understand why it was such a big deal when none of it used to bother her before. Things were said and she left."

"Ok," I nodded knowing a bit what he was talking about see as I had heard Charlie complaining she needed to get out of the flat. "What kind of things were you arguing about?"

"We weren't arguing," he rolled his eyes. "I was trying to understand why doing normal couple things was important to her. She wanted to go out on a date."

"Well yea. You guys are new parents. You need to have adult time away from the flat and the baby."

"I go to the pub with her."

"Yes, but that doesn't count because that's her business and you still normally have Bryna," I explained trying to be patient with him. "You need to go out just the two of you and somewhere that you don't normally frequent. And yes, I am saying a date. John and I try to go out at least once a week. It breaks up the monotony of being home all the time. John will give you suggestions if you need them."

"I still don't understand why it's such a big deal," he huffed not looking enthused about the idea.

"Well, Charlie's been stuck in the flat since she was what, a few months pregnant? That's quite a long time to be sitting around here not doing anything but stare at walls. She's not used to that to begin with. Secondly, now you have Bryna, who could not be a more perfect baby. But, you both need a night off parenting so as not to go crazy. Humor her, at least try what she's asking to at least keep her mental state." He nodded, but whether he was conceding or not was yet to be determined. "Now what things were said?"

"I don't need a lecture on things that come out of my mouth," he replied stiffly. "I know what I almost said would have been bad and have already been told, well threatened, that she'll leave for good. I don't need it reiterated by you of all people."

"Fine," I said narrowing my eyes in suspicion at him. "Did you try phoning her?"

"Of course," he said jumping up from the seat and picking up Charlie's mobile from the desk. "She left her mobile here. I also tried the pub. George said she hasn't seen her, but he'll be sure she calls if she shows up."

"What about your brother?"

He scoffed, "I'm not calling Mycroft. And Charlotte would never go to him."

"Ok, what about your mum?"

"She wouldn't go there either."

"You're sure?" I asked pretty sure that's where she was. "I could see her doing that. I've known her since we were in school together, was with her when she lost her parents and then Camille."

"Go on," he huffed.

"Whenever anything bad would happen, she would always run straight to her mum. Her mum is gone, my mum is four hours away and she'd never leave Bryna for that long. Mrs. Hudson isn't home. That leaves the next closest maternal figure, which would be your mother. Call her. Trust me."

He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled out his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

*Charlie's POV*

I had calmed down considerably as I sat with Mrs. Holmes. She kept me distracted asking me nonsense questions and telling her own stories. We had moved from the sitting room out to her veranda where I had first had tea with her.

"You know Charlotte, I'm happy you came to me, not for why mind you, but that you thought to," she said giving me a warm smile. "I tried to do right by my boys, but I fear I did more harm than good. It warms my heart to be able to something motherly."

"Well, you're the closest thing I have to a mother," I admitted, shrugging. "Besides, I enjoy talking to you."

"Good, I'm glad," she said smiling wider at me. Her mobile started ringing on the table. She picked it up and looked at the ID. "And that would be my son….Hello? … Yes of course she's here … Hold on." She put the phone on her shoulder, "He wants to talk to you." I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. "You're sure?"

"It's that or he's going to show up here," I sighed. She placed her phone in my hand and I put it up to my ear. "Yes?"

"What are you doing there- you know, never mind. I don't care. Are you ok?" he rushed out. I could hear a mixture of relief and caution in his voice.

"I guess," I sighed. "Your mother has been very kind and helpful. You should really be much nicer to her than you normally are."

Mrs. Holmes stood, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder before heading back inside to give me privacy. Sherlock was quiet on the phone though I heard some whispering in the background.

He huffed, "Mary says I should apologize."

"Does she?" I asked rolling my eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Yes," he replied. I heard a door close, figuring he was probably shutting himself in our room away from my best friend. Why she was there was beyond me…I knew Sherlock better than to know he'd go to her willingly. "And as much as I hate to, I'm of a mind to agree with her…"

"Oh yea?"

"You're not making this easy you know that?" he growled into the phone. "Oh wait, I forgot, you like things difficult."

"Some apology," I grumbled back. He stopped his mumbling. I waited while he was quiet on the other end. I could almost hear the gears going in his head working. I started picking at the arm of the wicker chair I was sitting in refusing to speak first.

I heard him take a breath finally, "I suppose that I am sorry."

"You suppose?"

I could almost hear the eye roll on the other end. "Fine. I am sorry I upset you. I didn't realize that you were going a bit stir crazy. I am not an expert when it comes to relationships and it's not like I go out of my way to do anything romantic."

"Tell me about it…" I mumbled. He took another breath before I cut him off. "Sherlock, it's fine. You're the least romantic person I know. That's not why I fell in love with you. I know not to expect dates and flowers and all that from you and that doesn't bother me. All I want is to just get out and do something just us and that doesn't have to do with your detective things or the pub."

"I know. I will attempt to try and find a way to do that. Just don't ever leave me like that and not tell me where you're going."

"Scare you a bit did I?"

"Yes and I understand why you were upset, but please, let me know where you're going or at least take your phone with you."

"I can do that," I agreed smiling a bit.

"Ok," he sighed. "Shall I come get you?"

"No. if it's ok, your mum's housekeeper already started dinner. I'll eat and come home."

"Ok," he agreed which surprised me. He took a breath, "I'm glad you have another mother to talk to. Since Bryna's been born, I can tell you miss yours."

"I do," I said my throat getting tight. "And thank you for letting me share yours."

"You are welcome. I'll see you when you get home then?"

"Ok," I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I love you."

"You too," I said before hanging up. Mrs. Holmes stuck her head out the door, a smirk on her face.

"Better?" she asked.

"I suppose," I sighed.

"My son has a lot to learn about women."

"That he does," I chuckled.

"Dinner's ready. He's ok you eating here?"

I uncurled myself from the chair, "He's got no choice in the matter."

"That's my girl," she laughed draping an arm across my shoulders and hugging me. "I'll make a Holmes out of you yet."

I shook my head, smiling at her despite myself.

I walked through the door of the flat about two hours later. I didn't see Sherlock anywhere, but I did see flowers on the coffee table that hadn't been there earlier. I walked over and leaned down to smell them despite myself. Gladstone came running down the steps, wiggling at my feet and happy to see me. I bent down and pet him, scratching his ears.

"Where's daddy?" I asked him. He jumped up and ran back up the steps. I followed slowly and looked in Bryna's room. Sherlock was sitting in the rocking chair, slowly rocking Bryna. I leaned against the door frame as Gladstone sat at his feet. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I could see he was still uncertain. I walked over and leaned over to kiss him.

"How was dinner?" he asked quietly.

"Lovely," I smiled, running my fingers through his curls. Bryna started squirming in his arms. I held out my hands and he carefully handed her over. "Who are the flowers for?"

"You," he answered giving me a knowing look like he knew what I was doing.

"Oh yea?" I smirked. "From who?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Me. I thought you would appreciate them."

I smiled at him and walked over, Bryna over my shoulder as I patted her back. I reached up to kiss him again, "I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Did Mary help you pick them out?" I asked.

"No," he huffed, "I managed to do it all on my own."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"I'll be downstairs," he smirked kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I sat down in the rocker and looked down at Bryna.

"Bryna, there are normal men out there just so you know," I said as she blinked up at me. "Your father is just a bit special." She gave me a look that made me think she knew exactly what I was talking about.

* * *

A/N: bit of a shorter chapter, but that's why you're getting two! i am feeling generous today considering my bff is getting married :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want me to go? You'll be ok with her by yourself?" I asked as I held my two-month old.

"Yes and yes," Sherlock grumbled from his place at the desk. "You're acting like this is the first time you're leaving me alone with our daughter. Bryna and I can manage perfectly fine and if I need help, which I won't, Mrs. Hudson is downstairs."

"Ok," I huffed. "I left you enough bottles made up. Her pajamas are laying out in her crib, along with her fairy tale book I read her-"

"Charlotte," Sherlock interrupted stopping me mid-pace in the middle of the living room, bouncing Bryna in my arms. I looked at him as he got up and walked over to stand in front of me. "Breathe, relax. Go, have fun. Mary will kill you if you don't go participate In her bachelorette party. Plus weren't you just complaining that you don't get out enough."

"I don't know if I can do this Sherlock," I whispered looking down at the blue-eyed bundle in my arms.

"You've left her before, this is no different," he said to me calmly.

"Yea, but it's only been for like a half hour at the most and I've always been here to put her to bed," I replied, my eyes starting to tear. Sherlock placed a hand under my chin and turned my face to his to kiss me gently. Bryna squirmed a bit, flailing her arms to grasp at Sherlock. He smirked and lifted her from my arms.

"She'll be fine," he said again. "It's one night and John's trusting you to keep an eye on his fiancé. You need to get out. Take into consideration that's coming from me of all people."

"I know," I said taking Bryna's chubby hand in mine and kissing it. "If you need any-"

"I have you're number and the pub number," he cut me off. "And again, Mrs. Hudson is downstairs if I can't reach you."

"No crime scenes if Greg calls you."

"Yes Charlotte," he drawled.

"CHARLIE!"

"There, that's Mary. Get going before she drags you down the step," Sherlock grumbled.

"Ok," I sighed reluctantly. I leaned forward to kiss Bryna on the cheek and then to kiss Sherlock. "Love you both."

He kissed me again, "Get going before she comes stomping up here."

I gave him one last pitiful look before grabbing my purse and heading out the door. Mary was waiting downstairs impatiently dressed in her best with her arms crossed. She smiled when she saw me.

"There's my hot mama," she smiled. "Thought I'd have to come pry you away from that baby girl of yours."

"You almost had to," I sighed.

"She'll be fine," Mary waved walking over to her flat door. "Jody, let's go! John, we're leaving!" a few seconds later Jody came pounding up the steps, followed slowly by John.

"Ooo, sexy mama," Jody said throwing her arms around me as Mary kissed John a rather long good-bye. "Let's go Mary!"

"Yea, yea," she chuckled letting John go. "See you when I get home."

"Yes dear, have fun," he chuckled.

"Check on him for me?" I asked quietly looking up the stairs.

"They'll be ok Charlie," John said giving me a small smile, "but I guess it's the least I can do since you'll be taking care of Mary."

"Yea, you might owe me a tad more than that," I chuckled knowing how Mary got when she drinks.

"Oy! I heard that!" Mary yelled from the front door. I rolled my eyes and waved at John, following the girls out the door.

We met a few of Mary's friends at one of the clubs before slowly working our way to the pub. I was constantly checking my phone for any missed messages or calls until Mary yelled at me in her drunken stupor.

"You act like we're all boring you to death. Sherlock must be rubbing off on you," she slurred swinging an arm around my neck as we walked down the block to the pub.

"You're not, trust me," I chuckled ignoring the jab at Sherlock. "It's just weird not being home putting Bryna to sleep."

"Sherlock can handle it. Heck, she'll probably be able to identify every bone in the body by the time she wakes up tomorrow."

"You know, that's a bit scary, but true," I replied. "It's also weird cuz I can't exactly drink with you."

"Well, why not?"

"Breastfeeding?" I reminded.

"Oh yea…well, I'll drink for you. Let's go kick the boys out of the pub. Time for the females to take over!" I rolled my eyes as she marched us into the pub. George hailed us as the group of us walked in. I told Mary to lead the girls over to the booth and walked over to the bar.

"Nice to see you out," George chuckled. "Alone if I might add."

"Yea," I sighed. "Guess it's nice to be out. I miss my baby though."

"But this is good for you."

"I know. I need a round of shots George."

"Coming up," he smiled. "What are you drinking?"

"Tonic water and lime," I sighed wishing I could actually drink more than just a glass of wine now and then.

"You'll be drinking again before you know it," George said.

"I'll need one soon," I chuckled. "Who's in the kitchen?"

"Billy."

"Better go say hi then," I replied knowing if I didn't I'd never hear the nd of it. I stuck my head into the kitchen to see Billy cleaning up. "Hey there."

Billy jumped about a foot before turning around and squeeling. "Boss!"

"Hi," I laughed as he hugged me.

"Where's the kid?"

"At home with daddy."

Billy gasped a dramatic one that made me roll my eyes, "You left the house by yourself?"

"Shut it. It's Mary's bachelorette party, who do you think I'm more scared of?"

"True."

"You almost done?"

"As soon as I'm done scrubbing."

I nodded, "Come over and have a drink then, maybe bring out some crisps?"

"How sloshed is she?" Billy chuckled.

"Enough I might hit her soon," I laughed walking back out to the fun.

"Charlieeeeeeeee," Mary said in a high pitched voice. "Chaaaarlieeeeee."

"Oh god, who let you watch that video?" I groaned. Jody gave me an innocent look. "Jody, we don't do that video when Mary is drinking. It makes for a very annoyed Charlie."

"Oops," she laughed not showing any type of remorse.

"Charlieeeeeee…."

"Yes Mary?" I huffed.

"We're at the pub Chaarliee."

"Yes Mary, I know where we are."

"It's a magical pub of hope and wonder."

"Do shut up Mary," I sighed not helping but smile a little.

"Shun, shunnn the nonbeliever. Shunnnnnn…"

"Mary, I love you like a sister, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to the office to get the duct-tape."

She glared at me before leaning in to give me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. A few hours later, everyone had mostly gone home. Mary still wanted to stick around even though it was just the two of us. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed, "I'm getting married next week."

"I know," I smiled.

"Think you'll ever get married?"

"I could honestly care less. I have my family, I'm happy."

"That's good," she sighed. "You're good for each other. John says it all the time."

"Yea, I know," I chuckled. "You getting sleepy?"

"Not at all," she yawned.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's only you and me. All the other girls have gone home."

"That's because they're party poopers. We can go until the sun comes up," she said jumping up and dancing. It really was only the two of us. The pub was closed and everyone else had gone home leaving us the only ones in the pub. George had closed everything out and with a yell of good luck to me, left us to it.

"As much as I would love to my dearest best friend," I sighed, "I have a two month old at home and if I don't go home to pump, my boobs are going to explode. So unless you want to be cleaning up breast milk at 3:30 in the morning, it's time to go."

"Aw Charlie," she whined as I stood up and grabbed our jackets, purses and my keys to lock up.

"Don't whine at me. You can go home and wake John up and whine at him."

"I'll go home and wake him up for something else."

"There you go," I chuckled leading her to the door.

"I've been meaning to ask," she said as I locked the door behind us. "How is Sherly in bed anyway?"

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Cuz he seems like he'd be all stiff and scientific about it, like there has to be an exact process," Mary rattle off as she stumbled down the block towards her car. Luckily I had the keys.

"He's fine."

"Just fine," she pushed. Oh how I loved my best friend when she was drunk off her ass.

"I have him trained well if you really must know," I said giving her a sly grin.

"Is he better than Justin was?"

I rolled my eyes, "Anyone is better than him." She laughed. "Besides, it helps I had a blank slate to work with."

"That would help," she giggled as I drove home towards the flat. "And then there's Bryna who is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I think Camille would be proud of you."

"I'd like to think so," I said giving her a sad smile.

"Nah, she would. I think in her wry sense of humor, she'd actually like Sherlock too."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I chuckled. "They'd be arguing with each other constantly about stupid things."

"Yes, but it would be entertaining for the rest of us."

"Until one day when we'd be cleaning up someone's bloody entrails."

"If he and I haven't killed each other yet, I think it's safe to say he and Cami would be fine."

"Whatever you say Mary."

We got back to Baker St. and I watched her from the top of her steps as she stumbled down them before going up to my own flat. Sherlock was working on renovating the middle landing so we'd have an actual front door of sorts. I took my shoes off in the living room and padded quietly back to the bedroom. Gladstone was sprawled out on the floor by my side of the bed. I smiled to myself when I saw Sherlock asleep with Bryna laying across his chest, an arm around her to keep her from moving. I cursed myself for leaving my phone in the living room and not wanting to risk waking them up, changed quietly and crawled into bed, curling up against Sherlock and laying my head on his chest close to Bryna's.

"I would get too comfy," Sherlock whispered to me, "She'll probably be waking up soon to eat." I lifted my head to kiss him. "Did you have fun?"

"I guess," I sighed. "Still missed being home with you both."

"We were perfectly fine and you didn't even need to have John come up to check on us." Bryna started squirming and blinked her eyes open. She started to whine a bi until she focused on me and then reached out for me.

"Hi baby," I cooed taking her from Sherlock. "Hungry? Let's go up to your room."

"She can finish sleeping here. It's not like it'll hurt."

"Stay awake until I come back down and you'll see why I want her in her crib," I winked. He gave me a wicked smile as I got up out of bed. "Gladstone come."

* * *

A/N: btw...if you are curious what video Charlie is referring to, it's the "Charlie the Unicorn: Candy Mountian" video. haven't seen it? you should go watch it :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Sherlock, stop sulking and get down here. John's waiting for you," I yelled up the steps to his lab. I heard things start slamming and walked back into the living room where John was kneeling in front of Bryna's swing pushing her gently. "Sounds like he'll be right down."

"If he thinks he's missing my stag party, he's got another thing coming," John grumbled.

"Especially after he practically threw me out of the house for Mary's?"

"Completely different scenarios," Sherlock said coming into the room. "you needed to get out and away with adults. I do not."

I rolled my eyes at John and went into the kitchen to pull the cookies I was making out of the oven. Sherlock stomped by me to go back to our bedroom and grab his blazer jacket and walked back out to the kitchen to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Behave yourselves."

"Of course," Sherlock said kissing me and taking one of the cookies.

"And remember, John's sleeping up here on our couch. Mary will crucify you if you let him go theirs." Sherlock went to reach for another cookie. I smacked his hand away. "Those are for the girls."

He rolled his eyes at me, "You act like I don't remember these things."

"If you've deemed them unimportant, you usually don't. They get put in the temporary folder and deleted at first chance."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Children," John said clearing his throat from the archway. "I do believe I'm going to be late for my own stag party. Now, if you don't mind it's time to go."

"That's my cue," Sherlock said leaning forward to kiss me again. "Laters."

"Bye."

Sherlock said a quick good-bye to Bryna before following John out of the flat. I finished taking the cookies off the tray giving Gladstone a warning glare as he eyed up the table.

"Knock, knock," I heard Mary as she walked up the steps.

"Hello," I replied seeing her. She was followed in by her sister, mom and who I think might be John's sister. "Make yourselves at home." I heard Bryna start gurgling and looked out to see Mary picking her up out of the swing.

"Have you met John's sister yet?" Mary asked.

"Not officially," I smiled as Harry stepped forward and held out what looked like a bottle of wine.

"Hope this is ok," she said.

"Works for me. Nice to meet you Harry. I've heard a lot about you."

"Same," she smiled. "John's in a constant state of surprise when he mentions you and Sherly."

"I can only imagine," I chuckled. "Corkscrews in the top drawer next to the sink."

"Don't need one. It's a twist." I gave her a confused look. "Its sparkling cider. Recovering alky."

"Oh."

"Yea, John will kill me if he finds out. I'm trying this time, I am," she said giving a sad, yet slightly hopeful smile. "Been clean six months now."

"That's good," I said giving her a reassuring smile. "You can do it."

"Oh my god Charlie," Jody said as she threw her arms around me. "Your daughter is the most adorablest little girl I've yet to see."

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"Do you think her hair will stay that color or darken?" Jody asked as she picked a cookie up.

"I have a feeling it's going to darken. Mrs. Holmes showed me pictures when he was younger and his was a bit lighter until he was maybe 3."

"Jody, are you doing our nails or not?" Mary asked bouncing Bryna on her hip.

"Ugh, yes," Jody grumbled at her. Harry and I exchanged looks before following them out to the living room with glasses of cider as Jody got herself set up on my coffee table.

* * *

I woke up the next morning surprised to find Bryna and Gladstone both in bed with me and no sign of Sherlock. I listened for the shower, but the bathroom sounded quiet. I carefully moved Bryna to the bassinet in our bedroom, a gift from grandma before she was born, and walked out to the kitchen hoping to see him making coffee. No such luck.

The kitchen was just as empty as the rest of the flat. I grabbed my phone and was greeted with no missed calls or texts. I set the coffee pot up before calling Sherlock's phone. No answer.

Why is it I was getting a very bad feeling about this?

I sent a quick text to him telling him to 'call me ASAP' and checked in on Bryna again. Gladstone lifted his head up from my bed and I patted my thing for him to follow me. I took that moment to look at the clock and curse. I only had a little time to get ready before I had to be down in Mary's flat for Jody to do my hair. I made a split decision before making another phone call.

"Well, this is unexpected," the stern, now familiar voice, greeted.

"Yea, hi. I'm sorry, but I have a huge favor to ask," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"What is it?" Mrs. Holmes asked. "Is everything ok?"

"If you're not busy, would you mind coming over to keep an eye on Bryna so I can get ready for the wedding today?"

"Not a problem. I can be there in twenty if that's ok?"

"That's fine. Thank you so much."

"Where's my son?"

"I have no blasted clue. I woke up and it was only me, Bryna and the dog who will need to be walked as well. I'm going to kill him" I said grabbing a coffee mug and hastily filling It before going into the fridge for milk. "He knew the amount of things I needed to do before my best friend gets married."

"Charlotte, I'll be right there. It's not a problem."

"Thank you." I hung up and took a sip of my coffee before spitting it out into the sink. I looked from my mug contents to the milk I had grabbed and realized I had grabbed breast milk instead. "Dammit."

Of course Brynna took that moment to wake up.

"Mummy's coming," I grumbled. My phone started ringing at that moment as well. I hit answer, "Where the hell are you?"

"Two hours outside London."

I froze in the bedroom unsure of what I had just heard. "What was that? Did you say two hours outside London."

"Yes."

"Sherlock, what are you doing two hours outside London when you are supposed to be home so I can get ready?" I snarled as Bryna continued to wail.

"We're on our way back."

"That's not an answer to my question," I growled holding the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could pick Bryna up. "How am I supposed to get ready? Mary's going to kill me if I'm not down there to get my hair done in an hour and I still need to shower and walk the dog, not to mention get Bryna ready and I can't even have a proper cup of coffee!"

"Calm-"

"No I will not calm down," I snapped. "You and John were supposed to be here, at the flat, when I woke up this morning. Not two hours away. I had to call your mother to come over." He was silent as Bryna whined in my other ear. "Sherlock?"

"I'm here," he sighed. "What do you want me to do? I can't teleport home. We're on our way back and will be back for the ceremony."

"You better be because I am not dealing with the dragon that'll be coming after you both." I hung up on him and slammed my phone on the table before going upstairs to change Bryna's diaper and set her dress clothes out.

I was just finishing up feeding her when Mrs. Holmes got here. "Thank you again."

"You're quite welcome. I would never pass up time with my granddaughter. Here, hand her over and you go do your thing."

"Ok," I said standing up. "I just fed her. She needs to be burped-"

"Go jump in the shower. I saw her stroller downstairs. We'll take Gladstone out for you. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Um, could you put her dress clothes on?" I asked. "I have them all laid out up in her room."

"Consider it done," she winked. "Now go take care of yourself."

I did just that. I took as quick of a shower as I could, including shaving the necessities and hastily dried off. I pulled my stockings on and shoved in extra breast pads before grabbing a button down shirt and loos pair of pants. There was a knock on the door as I was doing up my pants.

"Charlotte, your friend is here," Mrs. Holmes said through the door. I pulled the towel off and hurried out to the kitchen. Harry was standing there.

"Mary sent you?"

"Yea," she chuckled.

"I will be right down. Ran into some issues this morning. Does Jody want dry or wet?"

"Dry."

"Ok. Be down in five, ten at the very most," I said turning to head back into the bathroom.

"Where are the boys?"

"Therein lies the issue," I called. "I was informed they'd see us at the church. That's why grandma's here."

"Oh, hi," I heard Harry introducing herself as I plugged in my hair dryer in and flipped my head over to dry my hair.

Ten minutes later, I was seated in one of Mary's dining chairs while Jody started styling my hair and Mary lectured me on timing. Neither Harry nor I mentioned the fact that boys were MIA. I did ask her if it was ok if Mrs. Holmes tagged along to babysit at least for the ceremony. She was fine with it.

After Jody did my hair and makeup, I convinced Mary to let me have her keys seeing as a car seat is far easier to work with and the base was in her car still. She glared at me and made me swear on my life that I would be at the church within the hour. I promised and ran upstairs to my flat. I was hoping the boys would be there, but the only bodies were Mrs. Holmes, Bryna and the dog.

"Did they call at least?" I asked as I double checked everything in Bryna's diaper bag and made sure Gladstone would be fine while we were gone.

"No, you're phone has been silent."

"Ugh, I am going to kill that son of yours."

"Kill's a little harsh don't you think?" she chuckled as I went back to the bedroom to strip off my clothes and pull my dress on.

"Severely maim then," I grumbled walking back out. "Would you mind zipping me?"

She mentioned for me to turn around and did just that, "Bryna was fine while you were gone."

"Thank you so much. I'd hate to ask, but would you mind coming with for at least the ceremony?"

"I think I can manage that," she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not keeping you from anything."

"Nonsense," she said patting my cheek. "You look lovely by the way."

"Thanks," I said giving her a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, traffic was in my favor. We got to the church in no time. Mary was doing her pacing thing when I finally got back to the room after finding a spot for Mrs. Holmes and Bryna. I had tried calling Sherlock, but received no answer. I did get a text saying there was traffic and not to worry. Easy for him to say…I was the one getting death glares when I brushed aside her questions of them.

"Harry, were they there when you went up?" Mary asked. I tried to give Harry some kind of signal to just say yes, but Mary shot me a glance so I had to stop.

"I didn't see them."

Mary turned and gave me a look of death, "Charlie?"

"Fine. No they weren't and I don't know where the hell they are. Why do you think I had to call in a babysitter for the time being?"

"Great, just great," Mary snapped. "I'm going to kill them. One task I asked your boyfriend, one task and he can't come through with it." Mary continued to complain and whine as she paced. There was a soft knock on the door which her mom answered. She came back and tapped me on the shoulder and nodded her head in the direction of the door.

I pushed myself up from the chair and slipped out to see Sherlock standing stock still, his hands behind his back and giving me a nervous look.

"You, are extremely lucky," I said crossing my arms across my chest. He grabbed my elbows and gently pulled me in to kiss my forehead. "Don't think you can charm me."

"It wasn't my idea. Mary's brothers decided it would be fun to go to the gentleman's club in Gloucester. I told them it wouldn't be a good idea, but they insisted. John had enough liquor in him he didn't care either way."

"You went to a strip club?"

"Not my choosing, I swear to you," he said. "if you remember correctly, I didn't even want to go. You made me."

"Just don't mention to Mary where you all went," I sighed. "You'll all be lined up for execution."

"Not another word."

"Bryna's with your mum if you want to see her," I uncrossed my arms and fixed his collar.

"I'll do that. I'm sorry you had to call her."

I shrugged, "It's fine. I like her and she likes when she gets to see Bryna. Where's your tie?"

"In my pocket."

"Why isn't it on?" I asked raising an eyebrow, the corner of my mouth twitching into a smile.

"Because I'm not wearing it." I held my hand out and gave him a look saying to hand it over. "Do I really have to? I hate them."

"You can take it off the minute the ceremony and pictures are done," I compromised as I flipped his collar up so I could fix it for him. "Mary's fuming enough because you two weren't home. Trust me when I say to just suck it up."

He waited until I was done adjusting it to lean down and kiss me, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I missed you."

"Mm," was the reply before he kissed me again. "I better go. I'll stop and see Bryna before I go back. Need to make sure John's functioning."

"Ok," I chuckled. "Glad you made it."

He gave me a wink before walking off in the direction of the sanctuary. I walked back into the room to reassure Mary that her groom was here and not to worry.

The ceremony seemed to go quick thankfully and before we knew it, pictures were done and we were on our way to the reception. I only had to glare a Sherlock a few times to get the bored look off his face. I invited Mrs. Holmes along, but she declined, having somewhere she needed to be that night. I thanked her and surprisingly, Sherlock did as well, which shocked me.

"So," I said as we drove over to the reception hall, "Am I going to be able to get you to dance tonight?"

"There's a slim possibility," he said a smile playing the corner of his lips. "Someone would have to keep an eye on Bryna."

"That can be arranged I'm sure," I replied, hopeful. "Especially if it means I can get you to dance."

"Mmhmm."

"John didn't seem too worse for wear."

"It's amazing what a strong cup of coffee and some concealer can do," Sherlock said handing me his phone. "First picture in the folder."

I pulled up the photo album on his phone and my jaw dropped open in shock, "Who gave him the black eye?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Sherlock smirked. "It's all a bit of a blur."

"Who did the cover up?" I asked as I looked over the pictures.

"Mrs. Hudson."

"Excellent job. You couldn't even tell. I would have had no clue if you hadn't have told me."

"He's going to wait to tell Mary."

"Good idea. Hopefully it won't be until they're on the train," I chuckled handing him his phone back. "The ceremony was nice though. They looked really happy."

"Mm."

"I'm going to breastfeed Bryna as soon as possible when we get there. I might need your help."

"Ok."

After we arrived at the hall and the wedding party was announced in, I found a spot where I could sit and breastfeed quietly, with some assistance from Sherlock, and we were able to take our seats at the table next to John. Sherlock propped Bryna's carrier onto a chair next to us while I sat down with Bryna in my lap feeling wicked, I leaned over to John.

"The colors in your tie go wonderfully with the bruise by your eye," I whispered. He turned and gave me a look of horror, reaching up. "It's fine, still covered."

"You told her?" John whispered past me to Sherlock who gave him a small smile.

"Course he told me" I chuckled. "Secret's safe until you tell her. Did we figure out how it happened yet?"

"No," he grumbled. "Though I have a feeling an in-law was involved."

"Well of course. It was there idea to go," I giggled. "Mary's brothers are a wicked set. Trust me, I know."

"How would you know?"

"She dated one of them," Sherlock grumbled. I turned to look at him, surprised he knew and curious as to his reactions. "The older one I believe."

"Yes," I agreed. "High school, a really long, brief, time ago. That was almost mainly how I met Mary." He gave me a look that I couldn't read. "Are you jealous?"

"Hm?" he asked as he leaned forward to grab his beer.

"John, I think he's jealous," I said as I watched Sherlock carefully.

"I think you're right Charlie," John chuckled.

"Why would I be jealous?" Sherlock drawled.

"Because your girlfriend had a love life before you came into it," John answered.

"Of course she did. Charlotte's a beautiful, bright woman."

"Is there a reason Sherlock's sucking up to Charlie?" Mary asked joining the conversation.

"He just discovered Charlie dated your brother," John said in a conspiratorial whisper. I rolled my eyes as I readjusted Bryna in my lap. Sherlock reached over and took her from me and grabbing her diaper bag, got up from his seat and walked away. I watched his retreating back before turning on Mary.

"Not a word." She gave me a wicked grin. "I mean It Mary."

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me you never went over your list of exes?"

"No. At least not in detail. So keep your gob shut," I warned.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm missing a key element in this conversation?" John asked looking between the two of us. Mary leaned closer to whisper in his ear. He turned and gave me a look, "Oh."

"Yea. Both of you shut it," I snapped as the brother of conversation came over to sit in Sherlock's vacated chair.

"Why Charlie, such a pleasure to see you looking so well. I hardly believed it when Mary said you had a kid."

"Hello Malcolm," I greeted. "How are you?"

"Peachy. So you and Holmes huh?"

"Yup."

"And baby makes three." I nodded. "Good for you. You deserve it. The whole happy family and all."

"Thanks Mal."

"Especially after the whole Cam thing. I'm sorry I didn't make it back for the funeral," he said fiddling with his cuff links on this left wrist.

"It's ok. I know you were there in spirit. Your mum told me why you couldn't make it," I said giving him a small smile as I felt someone stand behind me. I looked back to Sherlock holding Bryna. I smiled at him and held my hands out. He handed Bryna over. "Sherlock, you met Mary's brother Malcolm?"

"Briefly at rehearsal and last night," he replied giving Malcolm a nod.

"And Malcolm, this is our daughter Bryna," I said as Bryna reached for my hair.

"You're a lucky man Holmes," Malcolm said as he exited Sherlock's chair.

"I know," Sherlock replied as he took his seat back. Bryna turned and threw herself in his direction. A smile ghosted across his lips as he took her from me again.

"Oh, Mal, I don't know if Mary told you," I said turning in my seat. "We're having a memorial service for Cami next week at the pub if you can make it."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do," he said nodding his head before walking back to his seat at the other end of the table.

"You never told me this," Sherlock stated. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I don't remember you telling me."

"I've been working on it the past two weeks in between things for Mary," I replied. "You've been muttering about the mess of photos piling in the living room."

"Yes, but I don't remember you telling me what they were for." I gave him a pointed look. The discussion had taken place the beginning of the week. "A little help. Please."

"You found me in tears the beginning of the week," I huffed, annoyed I had to remind him. "I talked to you about it for at least an hour."

"Hm," was his response as he made a face, trying to remember. I let him at it, getting up from my seat and going in search of something. I wasn't sure what at this point. Eventually Mrs. Hudson and George flagged me down.

"Charlie, you look lovely," Mrs. Hudson smiled as I saw down in the empty chair next to her.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?" George asked eyeing me. I went to respond but he cut me off. "Don't you say nothing. You have that annoyed look on your face exactly like your father used to get."

I smiled at that, "I remember that look."

"Yea, you got it quite often."

"No, Camille and Mum did. Dad and I would just laugh behind their backs." I sighed, "Sherlock's just being his normal self."

"What did he do now?' Mrs. Hudson asked kindly.

"Forgot about the memorial at the pub next week even though I know we talked about it."

"Oh dear, yes that does sound like him," Mrs. Hudson replied. I nodded my head in agreement.

"By the way, excellent job on John's cover-up."

"I swear, those boys could find trouble in the most peaceful area possible," she laughed shaking her head.

"That's an understatement," I added. Sherlock appeared out of nowhere, sans Bryna. "Speak of trouble and he shall appear."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: two chaps tonight since I shall be gone for a week on a lovely boat :) hoping to get a helluva lot more writing done!

* * *

Sherlock responded to that with an eye roll, "Did you want to dance or not?"

"Where's Bryna?"

"Mary has her," he answered holding out a hand. I excused myself and let him pull me up and walk me out to the dance floor where others were dancing to the slow music that was currently playing. "I'm sorry I needed a reminder about the thing for your sister."

"Forgiven I guess," I sighed as he spun me around and wrapped an arm around my waist and held onto my other hand. "See, I knew you could dance."

"I never said I couldn't," he sighed. "Remind me about this thing."

"It's a memorial for Camille. We talked about turning it into a fundraiser night and donate some of the profits in her honor to one of the charities for violence against women. George, Mary and I agree that that's something Camille would have liked."

"When is it?" he asked.

"Next Saturday."

"Then I'll have to make some phone calls." I gave him a questioning look. "I had something of my own planned for us."

"Oh?" I waited for him to elaborate. Needless to say he didn't. "What's that?"

"Surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" he said giving me a snarky look.

"Is it something that will require a babysitter?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Of course."

"Then you should probably tell me so we can make sure we work something out."

"I am perfectly capable of handling it."

I rolled my eyes," Fine. We'll see how capable you are at handling things when I leave you alone with her."

"Why?"

"With Mary gone, I have to be at the pub covering for her shift."

"I thought you were hiring someone."

"Also what I'm doing this week," I sighed. "I haven't had a chance to look through applications. Can we discuss this when we get home? I'd rather just enjoy the rest of my night without thinking about work."

His response was to kiss my forehead. We spun around a bit amidst the other dancers. Halfway through the next song I felt chubby fingers graze my shoulder. I turned to see that Mary and John had come out to dance as well, Bryna between them. Bryna babbled a bit before reaching out for Sherlock to take her. Keeping his arm around my waist, he let go with his other hand and took her from Mary. Bryna laid her head on Sherlock's shoulder and smiled at me.

"I don't know how you two lucked out," Mary chuckled. "She is the quietest, sweetest little girl ever."

"Thanks, let's hope she stays this way," I smiled.

"You got her?" I asked as Sherlock walked up the steps on front of me, Bryna passed out over his shoulder.

"Of course."

"Did you want me to put her to bed or walk Gladstone?"

He paused on the landing to decide before nodding at me to take Bryna from him. After a careful exchange, I walked up to Bryna's room to change her and put her to bed. By the time I got back downstairs, Sherlock was still not back with Gladstone. I walked back to our bedroom to change, pausing to put the kettle on so I could have a cup of tea.

I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt, pulling my robe on before going back out to the kitchen. Just as I was pulling a cup down, Gladstone came running up the steps and into the kitchen, wiggling at my feet waiting for a pet.

"I'm making tea if you want a cuppa," I offered Sherlock as he walked in to hang up his jacket on the door. I bent down to pet the dog.

"Please," he answered sitting down in his chair. I grabbed a second cup and after I made up our cups, I walked out and handed him his. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me down. Setting my own on the table next to his chair. I let him pull me down into his lap, our lips meeting.

"So have fun today?" I asked when we parted and I settled more into his lap.

"That's what you call fun dancing and socializing?" I was silent, waiting for him to give an actual answer. "I suppose. There were of course other things I could have done today, but I guess it was what you call 'fun'."

"You're such a romantic," I grumbled rolling my eyes at him. "At least tell me you're happy for them."

"What is it I'm supposed to be happy about exactly?" he asked, his eyebrows bunching in confusion. I glared at him. "What? I'm generally curious. The fact they're now tied to each other by a piece of paper and a few words? I've never understood the whole marriage nonsense before."

"Ok, then how about the fact John is your best friend. He's generally happy being with Mary. So happy they vowed to spend the rest of their lives together, declaring their love in front of everyone in a public way."

"It's nonsense."

"It is not," I grumbled, my patience wearing thin as the tiredness started hitting me.

"Is too. Why would you want to tie yourself to someone like that? Again, it's only paper and love is only a chemical reaction that takes place within our bodies."

"Sherlock, it amazes me sometimes how brilliant you are at everything else in the world, but when it comes to any type social aspect, you're really quite daft," I sighed. He narrowed his eyes at me at the daft comment. "Marriage isn't just about tying yourself to someone, it's loving that person so much you trust them whole heartedly. It's about two souls who find their match and can't bear to be apart."

"Hm," was his reply as he took a sip of his tea. I rolled my eyes. "You're still ok with not getting married."

"I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't," I answered kissing him. "Married or not, I love you and Bryna more than anything."

"Same," he said kissing me back. "So how many nights will you be covering this week?"

"Tomorrow and then Wednesday thru Saturday and possibly next Sunday again. You sure you'll be alright with Bryna?"

"Yes."

"No crime scenes."

"I know."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," he said giving me a smirk. "It's been a year, I know better than to cross you." I gave him a confused look which made him roll his eyes. "We've been together a year. Aren't women supposed to be obsessive about anniversary dates?"

"Um, do you know all that's happened in the past year?" I chuckled playing with his curls.

"Hm, murders, sex, funeral, kidnappings, dog, pregnancy, labor, child birth, not to mention the countless cases I've solved-"

I leaned forward and kissed him, cutting off whatever the rest of his list would have consisted of. "It was a rhetorical question."

"If you say so."

We sat in silence, the only noise came from the bone Gladstone was chewing on. I felt my hair being moved away from my neck and warm lips press gently to the base of my neck where it met my collarbone. I closed my eyes in peaceful bliss, my hand still running through his hair. He moved, placing kisses up my jawline, his hands skimming my waist as our lips met. I felt his grip tighten on my waist before he lifted me up. Assuming what he wanted, I adjusted myself in his lap so I was straddling him as my hands moved to my shirt buttons.

Then his bloody phone started ringing from his desk. I broke away, slightly irritated, and went to reach for it for him.

"Leave it," he snapped as he started lifting the hem of my t-shirt.

"Sherlock, it's almost past midnight," I replied as my shirt was lifted over my head. "It's probably something important."

"Whatever it is can wait," he growled in my ear. "I have a more pressing matter at the moment."

I rolled my eyes as his lips claimed mine again. I had just managed to get his shirt off as he found my collarbone again, when my eyes glanced to the window. Flashing blue and red lights were going off on the street below. I cursed and pulled away from him, reluctantly of course.

"What?" he asked looking confused. I pointed to the window. "Ignore them and maybe they'll go away."

"Yea, ok," I grumbled as I moved to get off his lap. He stopped me, pulling me down so our lips met. "I was being sarcastic."

"I don't care," he said against my lips. "I meant it."

A minute later, our doorbell chimed several times causing Gladstone to start carrying on. I leaned back and glared at Sherlock who had thrown his head back and was staring at the ceiling. I heard Bryna start crying from her room upstairs.

I crawled off Sherlock, who still hadn't started moving, and grabbed our shirts from off the floor, throwing his at him and mine over my head before stomping down the steps, through the door on the first landing and to the front door, stopping to disable the alarm system. I unlocked the front door to see Lestrade standing there. I glared at him.

"Sorry Charlie," he sighed. "He wasn't answering and we need him."

I rolled my eyes and stomped back up the steps. Bryna was still crying, her tiny lungs carrying the sound down. I looked into the living room as Lestrade followed me up the steps. Sherlock still hadn't moved, his shirt still in his lap where I had thrown it.

"Yup, don't move," I snapped, my frustration level at its peak. Just let your daughter cry her eyes out because she got woken up, just as long as you're comfortable."

"I am far from comfortable," he growled at my retreating back as I ran up the stairs to get Bryna. I picked her up and carried her back downstairs to the kitchen for a bottle.

A minute later, Sherlock stomped through from the living room back to our bedroom. Lestrade came to stand in the kitchen, a guilty look on his face.

"It's fine," I sighed as the bottle warmed up in the microwave.

"You sure?" he chuckled. I gave him the 'don't push it' look. "Nice bruise by the way." I gave him a confused look and he pointed to a spot next to my neck.

"Bryna, I am killing your father," I grumbled as I she started sucking on her bottle.

"Now what did I do?" Sherlocked asked as he came back out, changed out of his groomsmen suit and into his normal clothes.

"You left a mark," I answered. He gave me a satisfied smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?" Lestrade asked trying to hide a smile.

"Of course you did," Sherlock retorted. "It's late at night, our daughter was in bed. Of course you interrupted something."

"I'm putting her back to bed," I said grabbing a clean pacifier from the drying rack on the sink. "Do not even think about waking me up when you get home."

"Yes Charlotte," Sherlock drawled as I gave him a quick kiss and said good night to Lestrade before walking back up the steps to Bryna's room.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is she?"

"She's fine," Sherlock huffed into the phone line. "You just worry about running the pub. Don't worry about us."

"It's not that I'm worried," I sighed. "I'm just doing the motherly thing and checking on my two favorite people."

"We're fine."

"Did she eat?"

"Yes and then we took Gladstone for a walk and then we said hi to Uncle Mycroft-"

"You took her to see your brother?" I spat cutting him off.

"Nonsense. He showed up unannounced of course."

"Which means you were ignoring his phone calls again. What did he want?"

"To look into something for him of course."

"Are you?'

"Am I what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Looking into it."

"Of course not. I have Bryna all week and you told me I'm not allowed to take her out on cases."

"I'm impressed," I chuckled.

"Because I actually listened to you? I listen to you all the time."

"Yea but normally you just do what you want regardless what I say to you."

"Maybe I decided it was in my best interest to listen to you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't I believe?"

He huffed, "Shall I send you picture proof that we're sitting at home in the flat? In fact, I'm just about to put her to bed."

"That doesn't mean you're not still working on it from home," I replied. He was silent which gave me a clue that I was right. I sighed. "We're closed the next two days, I have an interview on Tuesday I have to be here for. Do what you can while the pub's closed, Wednesday you're back on your fatherly duties."

"This is why I love you."

"I hope it's not the only reason," I chuckled.

"There are in fact several, but the fact you understand I enjoy working my cases is in the top of the list."

"Good. I gotta get back to bartending. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Is Billy staying to go to the bank with you?"

"Yes," I sighed knowing his dislike of me being anywhere by myself late at night.

"Well if you didn't have a tendency for being kidnapped-"

"Shut up. Love you."

"Yea, you too. Be safe."

"Always." I disconnected and after putting my phone in my pocket walked out of the office and to my temporary post behind the bar.

"Is that you Charlie?" one of the two old men at the bar said after I thank the one waitress for covering.

"Course it's me, it's my pub ain't it?" I chuckled grabbing my towel from the sink and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Didn't you just have a kid?" the other asked.

"I did. Back in June," I smiled as I stood in front of them.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with it?"

"Her father's taking care of her."

"S'not right leaving a man at home to raise a babe and you off running a pub," the first grumbled.

"Well with Mary off all week, someone's gotta be here to keep an eye on the two of you," I said refilling his glass.

"Where is she anyway?'

"Honeymoon," I replied putting the glass back in front of him. "She got married yesterday."

"Not to me! She was supposed to marry me."

"Sorry Bob," the other laughed, "Told you she was smitten with her man. Besides, Claire wouldn't be too happy to hear you're marrying other women."

"Bah, ain't right…"

"Alright boys, behave. I gotta serve some others," I chuckled.

"You still available Charlie?" Bob asked sitting up hopefully.

"I'm not getting married anytime soon if that's what you're asking."

"Good," he said lifting his glass, "There's still hope for an old man."

I smiled, shaking my head as I walked away to take some other drink orders. Rick and Bob were our two Sunday regulars while their wives played bingo across the street. As I bartended all night I felt torn. I realized I actually missed running the pub and being in the pub atmosphere and serving customers. But I also enjoyed being home with Bryna. I agreed with Sherlock on the fact that I needed to get out and away, but I hated leaving them.

"Front's clean, inventory's done as is the truck order," Billy said coming into the office as I finished doing the numbers for the night.

"Thanks Billy. I'm just about finished," I sighed pulling down a deposit slip.

"No problem," he smiled leaning into the door way. "You ok?'

"Hm?"

"You've seemed like something was bothering you."

I shrugged," Just thinking is all."

"Bout what?" he pressed. I was quiet. "Let me guess. You want to be home with the cutie pie, but you like being here at the pub."

"How is it you know me so well?" I chuckled.

"I've been working for you for two years. Plus, if that was my kid, that would be the exact debate to go through my head." I nodded in agreement. "So what's the problem? It's not like their isn't enough of us here to handle everything while you take care of Bry."

"I know, but I like being involved."

"So come down Saturday and Sunday. Two out of five days we're open is better than none."

I sighed, "I'll think about it. I'm actually thinking of opening Tuesdays if I get this other person hired. We'll see what happens though. If I hire this woman, she's working during the week and Mary's going to catch the weekends. George said he doesn't mind working an extra day. So it'll be up to you and Nancy."

"I have no problem doing whatever," he smiled.

"Figured as much."

"Charlie, I'm home!" I heard Mary yell up the steps.

"Oh wonderful…." Sherlock grumbled glancing at the doorway from his chair by fireplace. I glared at him from the kitchen. He had Bryna his lap and the paper folded in his other hand. I finished getting my coffee ready and stuck my head out to look down the stairs.

"Welcome home," I called back down.

"I'll be up in a minute," she yelled back. "I'm helping John with luggage."

"Coffee?"

"Yes please!"

I walked back over and refilled the coffee machine. Ten minutes later, Mary bounded into the kitchen, a bag on her shoulder and threw her arms around me. I saw John walk in and after a quick wave joined Sherlock in the living room.

"Oh I missed you," she laughed, beaming at me.

"Same," I chuckled. "How was your trip?"

"Magnificent! Brussels is absolutely gorgeous." I handed her a mug and nodded out to the living room, taking John's out to him.

"You mean you actually left the room?" I chuckled as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Only for a wee bit," she replied. "We brought presents!"

"You didn't have to."

"Shush, of course we did," Mary said digging into the bag at her feet. She pulled out a bottle and handed it to me, "We toured a winery. I figured you guys would enjoy a bottle."

"Yum," I said looking at the label, which of course I couldn't read. She had also brought an adorable outfit home for Bryna as well as a stuffed animal for her.

"I had about ten other things picked out for her but John made me put them all back," she said.

"You have her whole life to spoil her," John chuckled.

"And as her godmother, I plan to take full advantage," she said getting up and walking over to hold out her hands to Sherlock. Sherlock reluctantly handed Bryna to her as I got up to take the wine out to the kitchen. "I can't believe how big she got."

"You were only gone a week," Sherlock drawled. "She's growing, but not that fast."

"You're still as grouchy as ever," Mary retorted.

"And you're still as annoying as ever."

"Sherlock!" I snapped. He gave me an innocent look. "Don't be rude."

"It's ok Charlie, I'm used to it," Mary said bouncing Bryna on her hip. "I'd probably be offended more so if we weren't rude to each other. Righty Sherly?"

He rolled his eyes in response. I walked back out and sat on his lap, forcing him to put his paper aside and be social.

"So how was the pub while I was gone?" Mary asked.

"Good. It was nice to bartend. Bob's upset you got married to someone other than him."

"Who's Bob?" John asked giving her a confused look.

"One of the old guys who's a regular Sunday evening," Mary laughed and then proceeded to tell me all about the rest of their trip.


End file.
